The present invention relates to the new and distinct winter-hardy butterfly bush plant, Buddleia ‘Glass Slippers’ as a single seedling among thousands of seeds collected by the inventor in the summer of 2011 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The new plant, originally labeled with the breeder code H11-20-03, is from an open pollination of an unreleased proprietary hybrid Buddleia named HK10-212-01 (not patented) as the female or seed parent. The male parent is unknown.
Buddleia ‘Glass Slippers’ was first asexually propagated in 2012 by stem cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Buddleia ‘Glass Slippers’ has not been made publically available nor sold more than a year prior to the filing of this application. All disclosures have either been obtained directly or indirectly from the inventor.